


I'll Pamper You

by RavenTao



Series: Valentine Drabbles 2014 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Short drabble is short, Valentines, Yullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's valentines day at the Black Order and what are Kanda and Allen doing? Well, Allen just wants a little love, that's what! Just a small little drabble. Nothing huge by any means at all but still full of flufftastic fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Pamper You

“Ne, Kanda~ It’s Valentines day!”

“So? What’s your point Moyashi?”

Allen pouted.

“My point, is that you’re supposed to be romantic today.”

“What’s wrong with the way we usually do it?”

“Arguing, almost dying, and then you fucking me into the wall is not romance.”

“I never said it was.”

“I wanna be pampered today~”

“I think you’re just being selfish.”

“I”ll pamper you on White day!”

“Shouldn’t it be the other way around~?”

Kanda smirked.


End file.
